


Turn to Dust or to Gold

by turps



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: JC finds books and information.





	Turn to Dust or to Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemera/gifts).



> Written for Ephemera for the 2017 MTYG popslash exchange.
> 
> Thank you to Nopseud and Pensnest for beta reading.

“There’s reports of a lone traveller in section five.” Arm held up close to his face, Chris tries to keep the dust from his eyes as he squints at his comm, the small red letters barely visible under a layer of grey. “If we start off now we could intercept.”

“If we start off now we’ll get lost in this storm,” Joey points out, the hood of his cloak suddenly billowing behind him, caught in a savage gust of warm wind. “Even if we did go the traveller will be sheltering too.”

Hunched over, Chris blinks and looks up, trying to see further than a few feet: but it’s impossible. Even the close-by ruins are completely concealed by clouds made of dust, and experience shows it’ll be hours yet before the storm starts to die down.

“Fine.” Reluctantly conceding, Chris taps his comm so it goes into standby. “I guess we could do with some rest anyway, couldn’t we, Rolo?”

In response Rolo snorts, tossing her head, barely missing tearing through the shoulder of Joey’s cloak with her sharp horn.

“Again?” One hand on his hip, Joey stares at Rolo, doing his best to appear alpha male and serious despite the way his cloak balloons around his body and his eyes sting with dust caused tears. “You need to watch what you’re doing with that thing. Lance told me next time he wouldn’t fix me up.”

“Lance always says that,” Chris says, stroking his hand down Rolo’s silvery neck. “And she didn’t do it on purpose. You just got in her way.”

“Right, I just put my body in front of her horn.” A last glare and Joey turns to his own unicorn, patting her powerful flank. “Boda’s never stabbed me.”

“I bet she’s wanted to.” Chris grins, reaching out so he can run his fingers through Boda’s glossy purple mane, his grin widening when Rolo snorts and hits his shoulder with her head. “Stop being so jealous. You know you’re the only girl for me.”

“You’re the only ones that would have each other,” Joey says, stumbling forward under the onslaught of another powerful gust. “We need to get to shelter. This is getting worse.”

Chris wants to protest. It’s been a long time since he’s been beyond the boundaries, and going back now feels too early. But he also knows it’s madness to remain out in the open, even if the rush of wind makes him feel alive in a way he never is within the confines of the city. “Okay, fine.”

“We’ll come back when things die down,” Joey says, resting his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Then we can look out for the traveller.”

“It’s a date,” Chris leans into Joey’s touch for all of a moment, then steps forward, clutching Rolo’s saddle as he hauls himself up. “Seriously. How did I end up with the tallest unicorn in the pack?”

As always, Joey points out, “You chose each other,” and it’s true. No matter how much effort is needed to get on Rolo’s back, she and Chris were always destined to be. He’d known that the moment he’d seen her push the other unicorns aside to get close to her food, her hide gleaming and mane like silvery silk as she’d snorted and looked directly at Chris -- and their bond was forged and sealed in a moment.

“Yes, I did,” Chris says, settling easily into place, his body fitting against Rolo’s as he leans forward, hands clutching her mane as he adds softly, “And I never regretted it a moment.”

Then, Joey and Boda at their side, they gallop toward the city and shelter.

~*~*~*~

If JC could go back in time he’d tell himself one thing -- go west instead of east, and keep with the minstrel pack for as long as he could. He missed them all right now, not just for the protection of the convoy of vans, but the company, too. The fact is, JC’s lonely, and has been for a long time.

It’s a self-inflicted loneliness, sure. It has to be when JC’s real role is so secretive and needs to be undertaken on his own. But that doesn’t stop JC missing the friends that he made, and the days spent travelling, singing and performing during the day, while the nights were spent tuning into his instincts and looking for info under the cover of darkness.

Not that JC regrets his decision. How can he when it led to such an amazing reward -- it’s just. JC’s tired and thirsty and more than aware he’s in trouble.

Package clutched to his chest he huddles further behind the large rock, trying to press himself against the hard surface. As shelters go it’s pathetic, but JC’s grateful for the scant protection as the wind continues to howl, hurling dust so that it clogs in JC’s throat and burns his exposed skin.

“It’s worth it,” JC reminds himself and swallows then spits, grimacing against the urge to cough. Hand sheltering his eyes, he tries to look to the distance, hoping to see a break in the storm clouds.

There’s none.

All JC can do is wait.

~*~*~*~

“Alpha unit reporting in.” Chris shakes his head and coughs as Rolo walks through the half-standing gates to the city. His ears ringing, Chris pats Rolo’s neck, thankful for the protection of the remaining walls as he dislodges dust and exposes patches of silvery hair.

“You’re aware we don’t use codenames.” Lance’s voice crackles over an intercom, and despite the distance between them, Chris can easily imagine him sprawled in a chair in the control room, eyes rolling as he watches Chris and Joey check in. “And even if we did, Alpha Unit, really?”

“Me and Joey are alpha males.” Chris pounds on his chest, sneezing at the resulting dust cloud. “And Rolo and Boda are alpha females.”

“Well that I can agree with,” Lance says, and Chris adds a smile to the imagined eye roll, one small and easy and far too knowing. “How are they? Did the storm cause any problems?”

“They’re both great, and despite not asking, so are me and Joey.” Not that Chris is actually surprised or upset at the question. The facts are, the unicorns are important, and also hard to capture and tame. Only a few venture close to the city, never mind stay long enough to bond. It means the ones they do have are treasured, as much as their human riders.

“I can see you’re both fine,” Lance points out, sighing, long and drawn out when Chris replies by flipping off a hovering camera drone, that for once is actually managing to stay in one place. “If you get it mad you’re fixing it.”

Chris glares at the drone, then quickly forces a smile. As annoying as Lance can be, the last thing Chris wants to do is spend hours fixing up an overly temperamental drone. “Fine, I’ll be nice to the drone. We’re coming in now.”

Urging Boda close to Chris and Rolo, Joey pulls down the hood of his cloak, shaking his head as he does so. “If you’re done playing with the drone, we should get fully inside, the barrier doesn’t look steady.”

“It never looks steady,” Chris says, but he takes Joey’s point, urging Rolo forward and through a narrow alley of ruined buildings and into the still standing heart of the city. Doing so means passing through the protective barrier, and Chris takes in a breath, never sure if they’ll pass through without incident, or, as has happened more often recently, get caught in a surge.

“Go on, Boda, it looks good.” Joey pets Boda’s neck, then holds up his hands and crosses his fingers. More steps, and Chris watches as momentarily, Joey and Boda are outlined in white light, then they’re both safely through, Chris and Rolo seconds behind them.

“No electrocution today, awesome.” Inside the barrier there’s no hint of the storm they’ve left behind, and Chris breathes in blessedly dust-free air.

“You’ve only been electrocuted four times,” Lance says, his face appearing on a nearby terminal. “And technically it’s not electrocution. It can’t be as the barrier isn’t actually formed of electricity, which means….”

“That you need to be quiet before I turn you off,” Chris says, easily sliding off Rolo’s back. “It’s been a long day and I need a shower and something to eat, and I read something about a traveller.”

“Which I’ll tell you about when you’re both cleaned up.” On the terminal, Lance’s face disappears for a moment, then reappears as he adds, “I don’t want to see either of you for at least an hour. I’ve been enjoying the peace.”

“Yeah, right,” Joey says quietly, but still pitching his voice so Lance can hear. “Enjoying unlimited webzone access and a bottle of lotion I bet.”

Chris bites back a grin, trying for serious as he studies Lance’s face. “He does look flushed, and wasn’t Justin away from the control room on info duty today?”

“He was not,” Lance puts in, as always impervious to any teasing. “He took an extra riding lesson instead.”

“Probably just as well,” Chris says, a smile breaking through as he remembers the countless times Justin has fallen off of a training donkey. “He’ll never be matched if he can’t even ride.”

“He’s trying.” Graceful, Joey slides off Boda, landing close to Chris’ side. “He’ll get there.”

“He will,” Lance agrees, and leans in so his face fills the whole of the monitor, his grin wide as he adds, “The dark zones lit up earlier. Let’s just say I had a good afternoon.”

“Of course you did.” Chris would be jealous except as dusty as he is, he’s enjoyed being out of the city. Plus, no matter what Lance says, Chris knows he always takes his duties seriously, and no doubt has spent the day trawling for information and watching patrols. “Perverted asshole.”

“Right back at you,” Lance says, and then, “At least an hour. I mean it.”

“Understood,” Chris says, and as the monitor goes dark, turns to Joey and raises an eyebrow. “Thirty minutes?”

Joey thinks for a moment. “Twenty?”

All Chris says is, “Agreed.”

~*~*~*~

It’s well after dark when the storm finally breaks. Exhausted, it takes JC a minute to realise the howling wind has died down, and that finally, he can take a breath without wanting to choke. His throat gritty, he inhales deeply, blinking away the dust that coats his eyelashes as he painfully stands.

Legs burning after so long in one position, JC takes a tentative step forward, shivering as he clutches one arm around his body, the other held protectively over the wrapped package. Despite himself he can’t help peeling back a corner of the wrap, barely breathing as he takes in the deep red of the cover.

“Okay, that’s enough,” JC tells himself, always aware of potential air damage as he carefully redos the package, tucking it closely against his side.

Hand resting against the package, JC looks at the dim lights on the horizon and starts walking again.

~*~*~*~

“Tell me about the traveller,” Chris says, brushing aside a pile of protein cubes and easing himself up and back, so he’s sitting on Lance’s desk. “How far out? And when are we going to intercept?”

“About half a day’s ride, and who says you’re going?” Disconnecting the wire that connects his terminal to a point on his wrist, Lance leans back in his chair, yawning as he looks up at Chris. “And if you’ve crumbled my protein you’re going out to trade for more.”

Chris uses his finger to flick one of the cubes. “Rolo could stand on those things and they wouldn’t crumble, and of course we’re going to intercept. We’re Alpha Unit.”

“In your own head,” Lance says, giving Joey a long look when he enters the room. “You look better.”

“He does,” Chris agrees, winking at Joey who really does look better now he’s blown off some dust. “Not that you didn’t look great all dusty and manly. The red-eyed wild look is a good one on you.”

“Everything looks good on me,” Joey says with a grin, settling himself next to Chris and easing into a space that’s surely too small for two grown men. “And I feel better. It got a bit hairy out there.”

“Yeah,” Lance agrees, his movements sharp as he turns in his chair, waving his hand over a second terminal that displays a map of the zones, one that right now, is completely blanketed with grey cloud on one side. “The storm’s moved on, but not far. If the winds change direction we’ll be caught up again.”

And they will, Chris has lived in the city long enough that he knows the feel of a hovering storm. Even inside the protective walls of the city he can feel it’s still there, lurking and ready to strike. Which means the traveller will be caught too. “We need to go out and intercept, and soon.”

“Chances are it’s nothing,” Lance points out, but he’s already plugging back in and quickly enlarges the screen. “The minstrels are still in zone seven, and the nomad riders I’ve still got eyes on. This new one though…..”

“They’re an unknown?” Joey leans forward, frowning slightly, as if trying to pick out the traveller under the swirling blankets of cloud on the screen. “It’s been forever since we’ve had one of them.”

Lance pauses for all of a moment. “One year, seven weeks and two days. The one that brought in the atlas.”

It’s a sobering statistic. It’s been far too long since anything significant has been added to the library, longer still since they’ve had anything more than the atlas. Not that the atlas is insignificant, even thinking about the book, and the brown-edged pages displaying a world still unscarred by constant catastrophic weather events and radiation makes Chris’ skin tingle. It’s why, despite the possibility of them carrying nothing, they have to intercept this traveller now: before the storm gets there first.

Chris pushes himself off the desk and says, “We’re leaving in an hour.”

“Make it two,” Lance says, and holds up his hand when Chris is about to protest. “I know you’re fine, but the unis aren’t. They need time to rest up. When they’re ready you can leave.”

“You know you’re not actually in charge of us.” It’s something that Chris has to point out, but more of a sense of teasing obligation and not an actual protest. While Lance doesn’t outrank them, he does head the effort to keep the stuttering technology of the city running as best as it can. Which means, no rank or not, Lance is important.

Lance grins, then turns back to his main terminal, his gaze becoming distant as he stares at the streams of data covering the screen. “Get out of here. The web is actually playing ball for once and I’ve info to capture.”

“As long as it’s not porn,” Joey says, winking at Lance who responds by flipping him off without looking.

Laughing, Chris grasps Lance’s shoulder, squeezing before leaving the room. “Enjoy your porn. We’re going to eat.”

“I will,” Lance says, already distracted by the streams of data he’s trying to capture, the ancient websites repeatedly flashing on and off the screen. “And I mean it, two hours.”

“Noted,” Chris says, arm bumping against Joey’s, as together, they walk from the room.

~*~*~*~

At first JC was sure he was going to get to safety. Sure, the lights he could see were way off in the distance, but he was heading in the right direction, and even better, the dust storm had died down. But that was before.

Now, JC’s struggling forward, head down and body hunched over, battling against the wind and scorching heat. Each gust makes his skin burn and he’s walking blind, eyes closed and streaming.

Even so he keeps his hand on the package, reassured by its heft and feel, a solid reminder why he keeps battling on. JC’s lifework is to find books and long-lost information, and the one he’s carrying now is significant and rare. It needs to get to the library, and JC will be the one to do so: no matter how long that takes.

~*~*~*~

“Hold up!”

Approaching the unicorn quarters, Chris stops when he hears Kelly’s shout. Turning, he sees her hurrying to catch up, her cloak billowing behind her, exposing the battered leathers of her uniform.

Despite his eagerness to leave, Chris is happy to wait. Not only because Kelly is one of the best riders around, but also, she’s a friend, someone Chris likes and respects completely.

“I’m holding.” Chris remains in place, foot tapping against the ground as he waits for Kelly to get near. “Not for long though, there’s a traveller….”

“In section five, I know,” Kelly says, tilting her hand so she can glance at the communicator attached to her wrist. “Though they’re probably in section six by now. Lance couldn’t tell because of the storm.”

“Lance has sent you along?” Not that Chris cares if he has, Kelly is always good company, and more than capable of looking after herself in all situations. It’s just, normally Chris and Joey ride out alone.

“Us along,” Kelly corrects, matching her stride to Chris’ when he starts walking again. “Alecia needs riding and extreme elements practice. This seemed appropriate, and relatively low risk.”

“Unless we fall in a lava bog or get caught by the spydes.” Chris shudders, remembering being flat on his back, spydes crawling all over him, their fangs snapping shut over his skin. “Those things suck.”

Kelly grins, draping her arm over Chris’ shoulder, leaving it there as they enter the stables. “I know, and you got caught under at least a thousand of them, and then fought them all off on your own.”

“Two thousand.” Chris says, itching all over as he adds, “And yes I did, though Joey did kill one.”

“One hundred.” Busy checking Boda’s saddle, Joey doesn’t even look away from the straps as he changes the story. “And your screeching killed at least ten. I think you blew their eardrums.”

“I don’t screech, and spydes don’t have eardrums,” Chris says, ducking from under Kelly’s arm as he directs his attention to Alecia, who’s standing in between the stalls, her hair shocking pink in the low light and her expression something between amusement and serious, as if she’s unsure how to react. “Don’t listen to them, they’re just jealous of my manly fighting skills.”

“Damn, busted.” Her expression exaggeratedly saddened, Kelly brings her hand to her face, pretending to wipe away a tear. “All I want to do is fight as well as you. How I cope with that lack I don’t know. I should go and throw myself in the nearest steam well.”

His eyes narrowed, Chris stares at Kelly, and then over at Joey, who’s making no attempt to hide his amusement. “You’re as bad as she is.”

Joey shrugs, still smiling. “I can’t help it. She rubbed off on me over the years.”

“You know it, baby.” Kelly winks, any hint of sadness disappearing as she approaches the stall that contains her unicorn. “Hey you, ready to go on a hunt?”

Inside the stall there’s the sound of hooves hitting the ground, then Walnut moves into view, her head appearing over the stable door as she butts her nose against Kelly’s shoulder. As unicorns go, she’s one of the smallest, but Chris knows that while Walnut is small, she’s feisty and fierce, and able to run for miles at top speed without stopping. She’s also striking to see, her coat a riot of red and orange that shimmers as she moves, her mane and tail silky and a deep gold that matches her horn.

“She’s always ready, aren’t you, Walnut.” Joey looks over at Walnut, and while the family bond that linked them all has been severed, the remains are still there. It’s easy to see when Walnut tosses her head, snorting at Joey, and Kelly smiles, her hand against Walnut’s neck.

“She is,” Kelly agrees as she opens the stable door, guiding Walnut out as Chris approaches Rolo’s stall.

“And you’re ready, too, aren’t you.” It’s second nature for Chris to slip into the stall, stroking under Rolo’s horn as he fishes a piece of candy from out of his tunic pocket. Holding his hand flat, he laughs at the feel of Rolo’s soft mouth against his skin as she nibbles at the candy, her feelings of contentment grounding him as he waits for her to stop eating.

“Should I take one of the horses?” Still standing between the stalls, Alecia looks unsure as she watches the others lead out their unicorns, the stables suddenly a riot of colour, hoof caused sparks and swishing silken tails. “Or I could take one of the donkeys.”

“It’s too far for a donkey,” Chris says, glancing toward Kelly to ensure she agrees, because while there’s no official protocol in place in terms of training, Kelly very much is Alecia’s mentor. At her nod of agreement he adds, “And the poor donkeys need a break, I heard Justin’s been training on them again.”

“He has.” Alecia brings her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her grin. “He only fell off ten times today.”

“That’s better than yesterday,” Joey says, and Chris flashes back to all the times he’s watched Justin training, and how determined he is to actually learn to ride. “A few more weeks and he might move up to a horse.”

“Probably.” In fact, Chris is sure that he will, because, no matter how unnatural Justin finds riding, he’s also got an unrelenting desire to get better. One day he will be claimed by a unicorn, it’s just a matter of time. “We’ll have to tell Lance to keep the med chest fully stocked that day.”

“And try to keep one of the cams working,” Joey says, gently resting his hand on Boda’s neck as he leads her toward outside. “He’s bound to bite the dust at least once.”

“Once, I’d say at least ten times,” Chris says, looking at Rolo when he feels a brief flash of amusement, and something else, some hint that somehow, Rolo already knows what’s going to happen. His voice low, Chris speaks directly to Rolo. “You already know don’t you?”

Rolo doesn't reply -- of course she doesn’t reply, even so, Chris knows she’s said yes.

~*~*~*~

Sometimes, in the dark of the night, JC has imagined how he’d end up dying, and often it ended like this. Alone yet again and barely able to breathe, a dust storm whirling around him. Even so, as bad as that possibility was -- as it is, he doesn’t regret his decisions. He’s spent his whole life fighting for what he believes, and it’s been hard at times. So hard that sometimes he’s unsure how he’s kept going. But somehow he has, and despite the hard times, would do it again.

Except, now, he’s almost down to his knees, barely able to take a step forward as the wind keeps howling and the dust clogs his lungs. Each breath burns, and despite the lights that remain in the distance, JC knows he’s run out of time.

Hating his own weakness, he keeps his arms pressed over the book, taking strength from the feel of the pages. All he can hope that at some point his body will be found, and along with that, the book he’s protected with his own life.

Another stuttering breath, his chest aching with lack of oxygen, JC falls, and this time stays down.

~*~*~*~

“So, you and Alecia.” Joey’s riding Boda close to Kelly and Walnut, enough they can easily talk. Or, more accurately, gossip. Not that Chris blames them, at this point in the journey there’s no other distractions, just the bare planes of the waste grounds, not even a rock to break the dull landscape of grey.

Normally it’s a place where they’d give the unicorns their heads, and usually, Chris enjoys nothing better than the feeling of flying through the air, Rolo snorting, her hooves pounding the ground causing silvery sparks, and mane flowing like gleaming silk -- but not today. It’s too dangerous when the storm has left the empty lava pits concealed with dust, the thin crust that tops them far too unstable to support a unicorn and rider

“Me and Alecia, what?” Kelly asks, pulling at her cloak so it’s settled more securely over her shoulder. A sideways look at Joey and she adds, “I’m her mentor.”

“And some.” Joey looks behind him, where Alecia is lagging behind, her horse trying its best to keep up. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

“I’ve been training her,” Kelly says, giving Joey a long look. “That’s all.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…” Joey trails off, obviously unsure what to say, which is weird because normally Joey has no issues in talking at all, and especially not with Kelly, someone he loves and lived with for years. “If you did want to. We’ve been split up a long time, and she’s great. I like her.”

“So do I, and Walnut.” For a long time Kelly says nothing more, and Chris is starting to think he needs to say something to break what’s becoming an awkward silence, even if it’s not of his making. Then, any words dry up in his mouth when Kelly says, “A lot.”

Joey smiles, wide and genuine as he reaches out so he can touch Kelly’s shoulder. “I’m glad. But I’m telling you now, I want to officiate at the wedding.”

“Because that wouldn’t be weird, my ex-husband marrying me again. Not that I’m going to, get married I mean, even if you actually had the authority to officiate at weddings, which I know you don’t.” Looking relaxed, as at ease riding Walnut as she is walking, Kelly slightly quickens their pace, and without looking at Joey, says, “You know it goes for me too. You should be happy.”

“I am,” Joey says instantly, and Chris both wishes he could fall back and not listen while also needing to hear what Joey’s going to say. “I’ve got Boda, and the power nets have been stable for nearly a full week. Plus, I’ve this idiot as my partner.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark.” Chris mock glares at Joey, tempted to give him a kick on the ankle as Rolo speeds up, matching Walnut’s pace. “You should be honoured to have me as a partner. That and grateful, look at last week when I drew the tar mutes away.”

“And then decided to attack one with a stick,” Joey says, Boda pawing at the ground as Joey adds. “A stick, you took on a mute with an actual stick.”

“It was going to spring you.” Really, Chris doesn’t see the issue, no one got burned by hot tar, and while the stick wasn’t a conventional weapon, it did work, no matter Joey’s protests. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Not attack it with a stick!” Agitated, Joey runs his hands through his hair, obviously willing to reignite a disagreement that Chris had thought finished. “You should have rode away.”

“Never going to happen.” Chris shakes his head, even the thought of Joey in danger leaving him feeling off-balance and wrong. “I would have attacked it with my bare hands if I had to.”

“And after Rolo stabbed me and Lance chewed me out for bringing you back with stumps for hands I would have been left with no partner,” Joey says, levelling a look at Chris. “Don’t you dare burn off your hands and let Lance assign me with Justin, and you know he would.”

“He would,” Chris agrees, because Lance is a vindictive bastard like that, but even so, he’s got no intention of ever losing his hands, so says, “Okay, fine. I won’t burn my hands off saving you.”

“And now we’ve got that settled,” Kelly says, breaking into the conversation. “Can you see something over there?”

At first Chris can’t see anything close to where Kelly’s pointing, but as he shades his eyes against the glare of the sun, he eventually makes out a blurred shape. From this distance it could be anything, from a rock to the corpse of a decaying mute, but at the same time, all the unicorns are suddenly looking the same way.

“We should check it out.” Joey’s standing up in his stirrups, his eyes narrowed as he looks at the shape in the distance. “It could be nothing….”

“Or it could be who we’re looking for,” Chris says, and while Rolo can’t talk, Chris can sense her eagerness as she paws at the ground. “Last one there gets to eat Lance’s protein cube surprise.”

“Screw that.” Joey grimaces, his hands tightening on Boda’s reins. “I know he said it’s his momma’s recipe but I’d rather eat dirt.”

“It would taste better.” Chris leans forward, stroking Rolo’s neck, her silvery hair gleaming bright under his palm. “You ready? Don’t make me eat dirt.”

In response, Rolo rears, her front legs arching, silver sparkles surrounding her hooves when she lands. Laughing, Chris eases into the movement, well used to Rolo’s excitable nature as she snorts and starts to run.

As races go it’s a close one. Well, except for Alecia and her horse who never have a chance to keep up. It’s impossible when the three unicorns are given their heads, hooves pounding and the grey dusty ground hidden under a merging sea of sparkles. His cape flowing behind him, Chris can’t help yelling, exhilarated at the feel of wind through his hair, lowering his body and as one with Rolo as they surge forward, Boda and Walnut at both sides.

“You’ve got this,” Chris says, convinced that they’re going to win, and for a brief moment he’s sure they are actually going to reach the shape first, then Kelly and Walnut flash past, crimson sparkles thrown from her hooves as Kelly looks back with a grin.

“Every time.” Slowing almost to a stop, Joey sighs while giving Kelly and Walnut a thumbs up. “One day we’ll beat you.”

“In your dreams,” Kelly says and looks back for Alecia, ensuring she’s okay before dismounting, looking toward the still indistinguishable shape a few meters away. Even this close it’s little more than a vague mound of dust and small rocks, and Chris slides to the ground too, Joey doing the same within seconds.

As a group they watch for a long moment, looking for movement -- but there’s nothing.

“We need to poke it with something,” Joey says, and as ideas go it’s a good one. Long experience showing them all it’s not a good idea to disturb unknown things with your bare hands. “Chris, you should have kept that stick.”

“If you hadn’t snapped it across your knee I would have,” Chris points out, and really, even now, weeks later, he still isn’t sure what got Joey so mad. “But as you did, a foot will do.”

It’s the only option, at least, the only one that doesn’t involve searching for a suitable stick or, more sensible, letting the unicorns poke with their horns. Which is tempting, especially when Rolo is stomping her hoof and tossing her head, obviously ready and eager to to poke with abandon. But, that would mean waiting, if only for the second it would take Rolo to move close, and Chris can’t resist taking a step forward to toe at the shape on the ground.

“Idiot,” Joey mutters, obviously ready to spring forward at the slightest hint of danger, but there’s nothing. The shape remains still, and Chris toes at it again.

“I think….” Again, Chris pushes with his foot, his heart speeding up as he becomes sure what he’s feeling is something alive and not a dust covered rock. “I think it’s them.”

“The traveller?” Kelly says, already stepping forward, falling to her knees as she starts to brush away the dust that’s mounded around and over the figure. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

“You’re as reckless as he is,” Joey says, but he’s crouching too, expression serious as between them, Kelly and Chris reveal the figure of a man, one that’s painfully thin and still. “Is he dead?”

Chris presses his fingers against the traveller’s neck, feeling for a pulse. Barely breathing himself he waits, and then, faintly, he feels something. “He’s alive. Just. We should get him back to the city.”

“On it.” Kelly stands and gestures to Walnut who moves close, no trace of her former exuberance apparent as she stands motionless, bumping her head against Kelly’s shoulder as Kelly turns to her and says, “Walnut, we need to get back to the city. I know we’ve come a long way already, but you’re the fastest.” Walnut paws at the ground and snorts, sparkles settling against dust as Kelly presses a kiss against Walnut’s soft cheek. “And the best unicorn ever.”

“One of the best ever,” Chris says, unable to resist the comment as he winks at Rolo before turning his attention back to the man lying prone on the ground. “He’s not that big, we should be able to get him onto Walnut’s back between us.”

Joey brushes at the man’s face, exposing his reddened and cracked skin. “Looks like he’s got radio-dust burn, his lungs will be shot, too. He’ll be better riding sitting up.”

“I can ride with him and Kelly.” Alecia moves into view, leading her horse, uncertainty showing for a moment before she adds, “Walnut’s strong, and she’ll be able to carry the weight of us all, that way we can keep him sitting between us.”

“She can, she’s awesome,” Kelly says, sounding certain as she looks approvingly at Alecia. “And you’re right. Ride back with me, these two idiots can contact Lance and then follow and bring your horse.”

As plans go it’s a good one, even if it does mean being left behind as Kelly heads up the rescue. But out here they haven’t got the medical equipment needed to help the traveller beyond the most basic of first aid, and going back to the city for a scoop would take far too long. Which just leaves getting the traveller up onto Walnut.

It’s obviously something Joey’s been considering too, and he shrugs off his cape and stretches as he says, “I’ll lift him, Kelly, you haul from up top, Alecia and Chris, shove as best as you can.”

Chris eyes the man on the ground. While he is thin, he’ll also be a deadweight, but at the same time, they haven’t got any other options.

“Sounds good to me.” Effortlessly, Kelly pulls herself up onto Walnut, shuffling back on her saddle and leaning to one side as Joey takes hold of the man.

“Be careful.” Chris stands close, his hands outstretched, ready to help if needed as Joey pushes his arms under the man’s back and knees and attempts to stand.

“Be ready to grab hold,” Joey says, the muscles in his arms trembling with effort as he finally straightens, dust and small rocks cascading from the man’s body as he does so. “He’s heavier than he looks.”

“I will,” Kelly says, still leaning over, looking concerned even as she attempts a joke and says, “That’s what you said when you carried me over the threshold. You’re obviously a weakling.”

“He is, the weakest of the weak,” Chris agrees, the opportunity to needle Joey something he never passes up, as, somehow they haul the man up onto Walnut with a combination of pushing and pulling that while undignified is at least eventually effective.

“Got him.” Her arms wrapped around the man, Kelly sits solid on Walnut’s back, waiting as Alecia climbs up too, sitting forward, Walnut’s golden mane falling on Alecia’s lap as she leans back slightly, trapping the traveller between them.

“See you back at the city.” Settled, her head to one side to avoid the dusty mess of the man’s hair, Kelly rests her hand on Alica’s forearm. “Take the lead.”

“Me?” Her eyes widening, Alecia looks back even as she rests her hands on Walnut’s neck, Walnut sidestepping with eagerness as she does so. “I haven’t controlled a uni before.”

Kelly tightens her grip, squeezing Alecia’s shoulder. “So this is your first time. You can do it.”

“You can,” Chris agree, and Joey nods, because even if Alecia hasn’t had full control of a uni, she’s smart and more than capable.

A moment, then Alecia softly repeats, “I can do this,” then visibly relaxes as she tightens her thighs and gives a nudge with her foot as she says, “Walnut, go.”

And she does, her hooves pounding against the ground, her tail a silken stream behind her, the sparks from her hooves blazing a trail home.

~*~*~*~

When JC wakes he feels like he’s been baked in an oven, his skin stretched too tight, and his eyes gritty when he tries to open them to look around.

“You’re safe now. Don’t move.”

“Wasn’t intending to,” JC says, or at least tries to say, the sounds coming from his throat little more than a croak.

“You should probably be quiet too, your throat is pretty messed up.”

That JC already knows, and he swallows, wincing at the resulting burn.

“You’re in the city. Kelly and Alecia brought you back, I thought you were dead when I saw you.” The person speaking says, and there’s the sound of footsteps and a clink followed by liquid pouring. “Drink this, it tastes like ass but Lance says it’s full of electracutes and stuff.”

“Elactracutes?” His mind foggy, JC tries to remember if he’s heard of such things, and comes up empty. Still, when he feels the rim of a container rest against his lips, he takes a drink, trusting whoever this is isn’t actually offering poison.

“Told you,” the person says, and something pats at the side of JC’s mouth, mopping up a spill of the foul-tasting liquid. “I had to drink the stuff the first time I came off the donkey. I’d broken my wrist and Lance said this stuff helps healing. Personally I think he was talking bullshit and just wanted to see me suffer.”

“I think this stuff is made of bullshit,” JC says, and this time the talking come easier, even though it still feels like he’s pushing the words through glass.

“I know, right?” The person laughs, and grins wide when JC turns his head and fully opens his eyes. “Hi. I’m Justin.”

Justin turns out to be young, with a grin that doesn’t quit and hair that still manages to explode in tight curls despite the ragged bandana he’s got wrapped around his head. “Hey,” JC says, focussing as he tries to put things together, taking in the battered leathers Justin is wearing, and the room that they’re in, one filled with two beds and counters littered with tech, the majority seemingly broken or barely held together with welding and tape.

“Hey,” Justin replies, still smiling as he sets down the container and takes a step back towards the door. “I should tell the others you’re awake. It’s been a while.”

“The others?” JC can’t remember any others, or anything in fact after falling face first into the dust. At that memory he gasps, trying to sit as he frantically looks all around. “The package….”

“Is with Lance,” Justin says, moving forward and resting his hand gently on JC’s arm. “It’s safe.”

Relief hitting hard, JC falls back, his heart racing as he realises that somehow, he’s achieved his goal. At least, that is, if he’s in the right place. Steeling himself for the answer he asks, “In the library?”

Justin waits for a beat, and then, “Yeah, in the library. You made it.”

“I made it,” JC repeats weakly, the room around him fading as Justin frowns and leans in, an alarm buzzing as everything goes black.

~*~*~*~

“It’s the hoverchair or nothing,” Lance states firmly, his arms crossed as he stands at the foot of the bed. “Your decision.”

“I’d take the hoverchair,” Chris advises, pointedly ignoring Lance’s raised eyebrow, because it’s not like Chris has always refused the hoverchair in the past. “It hasn’t gone crazy for months now. And last time it did it only dumped Nick in the cleanse tanks.”

“It did,” Joey agrees, one hand resting on the hoverchair that’s idling next to the door. “When he was fished out he was the cleanest he’d been for months.”

“Not that it’s going to do that to you,” Chris says, eyeing JC and his still bright red and cracked skin. “Though the cold might feel good if it did.”

“It won’t.” Lance takes hold of the hoverchair and pushes it pointedly so it’s next to where JC is sitting on the side of the bed, not so deliberately bumping into Chris as he does so. “And if it did, we’d have to drain the cleanse tanks, and no one wants that again.”

Chris shudders, sense memories of days without the cleanse units still vivid. “No we don’t. Not washing, heat and hundreds of people was not a good combination. But Justin cracking and attempting a dust bath was fun.”

“True,” Lance agrees, glaring at JC who glares right back. Which is interesting in an ‘it’s always fun to see someone needle Lance’ way, except, Chris knows Lance, and as such, knows ultimately JC’s not going to win this battle. Something he apparently soon realises himself, and with a sigh JC pushes himself up from the bed and transfers to the hoverchair with ill grace. “I’m glad you’ve seen sense.”

“I didn’t actually have much of a choice,” JC points out, shifting in place as he tries to get comfortable. “And a dustbath? Really? Wouldn’t that sting?”

“He’d been data gathering and read something about birds, apparently they cleaned themselves using dust.” It’s something Chris still finds hard to believe when dust is the enemy, clogging and painful and always around. But then again, it’s hard to believe birds existed at all. Even now, despite precious access to books that say so, Chris can barely comprehend that something so small and body heavy could fly through the sky.

“In case you’re tempted, it didn’t work.” Moving behind the hoverchair, Joey rests his hand on the handle and pushes, leading them all from the room. “We’re going to the library, yeah?”

“Yep,” Lance agrees, stepping around Joey and JC as they go into the hallway outside of the medroom. “I’m sure JC wants to see his find.”

“I do.” JC’s sitting forward, looking around as he’s pushed along the hallway, and Chris tries to see things with new eyes. While this building is one of the sturdiest in the city, it’s still battered in places, and no matter how hard and often they work, keeping the tech going is an ongoing battle.

Like now, when the door they’re approaching shrieks to a stop, grinding in a way that makes Chris wince as he impatiently uses brute force to get it to open.

Without a long suffering sigh, Lance brings his comm close to his mouth and says, “Take a note, west wing door 982h needs attention.”

“Does that happen often?” JC’s still looking around, his attention going from the array of dark and then lit up panels on the wall to the hole in the ceiling that’s been there since a meteor hit two weeks before.

“More than we want,” Joey says, flashing Lance a sympathetic smile. “We try to keep on top of things. But, well, there’s a lot going wrong and not a lot of us here.”

“Right,” JC says slowly, and there’s something there in the brief hesitation that says more than his non-words.

“You thought it would be better, right.” It’s something Chris has heard before, that to those that travel the zones the city is seen as a beacon of hope and comfort. And in comparison it is, no matter the failing tech and crumbling buildings, living in the city will always be better than struggling to live outside.

“It’s just. Yeah.” JC trails off, his clenching his hands against the arms of his chair as he eventually adds. “But you’ve still got the unicorns, and a safe place to sleep, and the library.”

The last is said in tones of awe, and in that Chris agrees. That the unicorns have stayed close, never mind close enough to bond is amazing. But along with that, no matter the failings elsewhere, the library will always be special, and something they’ve all pledged to protect at all times.

“We have got that. We’ll take you to see the unis later, just watch Rolo’s horn, she’s a maniac,” Joey says, taking an abrupt right turn towards the centre of the building. “As for the library, you’ve got to see it to believe it. The info in it blows my mind. Like your book. Where did you even find that anyway? Lance says it’s amazing.”

“It is,” Lance agrees as he turns to frown at Joey. “But we’ll ask that stuff later. You know it all needs to be officially written down.”

“I don’t mind telling you twice.” JC’s settled back in the chair, seemingly more settled as they move further into the building, and subsequently, an area that’s more visually perfect and secure. “Short story is, I found it in some small ruins the far end of zone one. Not many people go there because they’re so small. But I had a feeling and found something after digging for days.”

It’s something Chris has heard before, always from a tiny band of travellers who somehow have a feeling about info finds, and while Chris doesn’t understand it, he believes it does happen. “So, what? You just knew there was something there?”

“Sort of.” JC frowns and taps the side of his head with his fingers. “I’ve always felt it, like a buzz in my head when there’s something to find. It’s not always books, but that’s what I prefer to find. And if I can help the library, that’s even better.”

“You’ve been here before?” Lance asks, sounding surprised as he nods to the guards standing station in front of a door. “I can’t remember seeing you before? In person or noted down.”

“It was a long time ago,” JC says, his attention going from Lance to the door that’s opening before them. “I dropped off a book then went out again, then took another path for a while. But that’s over now. Now I’m travelling solo.”

As explanations go it’s one that leads to even more questions, but they’re questions Chris isn’t going to be able to ask just now. There’s no way he can when they step into the library, and all JC can do is look around, obviously stunned from what he’s seeing.

“Right now we’re storing 24,982 books,” Lance says, his pride apparent as he indicates the space in front of them. The precious books sealed in airtight cabinets and an antiqued row of computer terminals filling the middle of the room. “Those things in the middle are computers, when we have power we’ve been extracting info from them, but it’s slow going. Most are corrupt.”

“It’s good to see it again, this place is amazing.” JC says, and Chris gets it. While mostly he’s out on patrol, there’s no denying the power of the library and the info it holds. It’s a room that holds the secrets of time, of places and eras where it was possible to live without fear and info was readily available. Where you could eat multiple types of food and see things fly through the air and where animals were pets and not something to kill you. It’s a window to another life, a much easier and less brutal life, and Chris steps closer to Joey, seeking his strength and warmth.

“We’ve categorised your book, and will be transferring the data before sealing it up,” Lance says, smiling at a woman who’s bent over a desk, painstakingly copying the info from a book open before her. “That’s yours. Do you want to see it?”

“Please,” JC says, looking moments from getting out of the hoverchair and going to see it himself. “It’ll be good to see it in the right place.”

“Then we’ll go and see it now,” Lance says, taking Joey’s place and pushing JC forward.

“And we’ll go see the unis,” Joey says, reaching out so he can entwine his fingers with Chris’. “They’ll be missing us.”

“More than those two.” Chris squeezes Joey’s hand with his own and holds on, all too aware that neither JC or Lance are seeing anything but the book. “Giving Rolo candy and spending time alone with you in the stables or stay here watching those two get lost in a book. What a choice.”

“I know, right?” Joey says, and together they turn.

~*~*~*~

“If you’re at a loose end, Justin’s training in the east field,” Chris says, waving as he prepares the leave the city with Joey. They’re both wearing their capes, the hoods down and balancing easily on Rolo and Boda’s backs, trusting them to lead as they head for the gates. “If you hurry you’ll catch him donkey training. That’s always fun to see.”

“It is,” Joey agrees, grinning as he looks over his shoulder, as if it’s actually possible to see Justin from where he’s sitting. Which it isn’t. At least, JC doesn’t think it is, while he’s got to know the city a little in the last two weeks, it’s still a place filled with unexpected areas and streets that twist and turn and sometimes lead toward nothing.

“If he falls off remember the details and tell us later,” Chris says, squeezing his thighs to indicate Rolo should speed up. “It’ll be a good reward after coming back from patrol.”

“I will,” JC promises, the sound of the unicorns hooves loud and clear, subdued sparks trailing behind them as they move out of sight. Left alone, JC takes a moment to get his bearings and heads for the east field; which, isn’t actually a field at all, but a large grey expanse of land that’s been cleared of stones and sharp debris.

“Justin, hey.” Looking around, JC heads for the scant bit of shadow cast by a twisted tree that’s nothing but gnarled bare branches and oozing red bark. Careful not to brush against the bark, he moves until the slight shadow is shading his face, and smiles at Justin, who’s at the side of the field, glaring at a brown donkey.

“It hates me,” Justin announces, brow creased as he rubs his palms against his thighs and takes a determined step forward. “It’s a thing of evil and it’s out to ruin my life.”

“Okay.” JC isn’t sure what else he can say. He’s heard all about Justin’s run ins with the donkeys, but seeing it is another matter, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned when Justin takes a run forward, and springs onto the donkey’s back.

It doesn’t go well. Instantly the donkey brays, ears upright and mouth open wide as it starts running, Justin clinging on as best as he can. Like the unicorn riders he’s using a saddle but no bridle, attempting to steer using balance and signals from his legs only: but it’s not going well.

No matter how hard he tries, Justin seems unbalanced, and it doesn’t help that the donkey keeps turning its head, braying loudly at all times.

“Stupid thing,” Justin yells, and the donkey kicks and rears, Justin doing his best to stay seated.

“I don’t think yelling at it will help,” JC says, pitching his voice so Justin can hopefully hear over the earsplitting noise of the donkey. “Try to relax and lean into its movement.”

“I am.” Justin snaps back, and but does attempt to visually relax, the tension in his shoulders lessening, his hands resting against the donkey’s neck, and for a moment JC thinks that Justin has cracked it -- then the donkey rears again.

“No!” Thrown off-balance, Justin falls, the donkey’s hooves barely missing his legs as Justin rolls to one side, dust billowing around him when he lands on his back, taking in a deep breath as he stares up at the sky.

Running forward, JC drops to his knees, waving his hands through the air so he can clearly see Justin’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Justin sighs, pushing himself up so he’s resting on his hands. “The donkeys hate me.”

“I’m sure they don’t,” JC says, and looks over at the donkey which is now peacefully wandering close-by. “And you stayed on it for a little bit.”

“I did, right?” Justin smiles then, his grin widening as he looks directly at JC. “I nearly lasted a minute. The best yet.”

“Yeah,” JC agrees, though, he’s sure Justin’s overestimating by at least forty seconds. Still, he’s not about to burst Justin’s bubble, especially when Justin looks so happy as he gets to his feet. “Are you going to try again?”

“Not today.” Justin brushes at his tunic, sneezing at the resulting dust. “But if you want I can take you to the library. I know you’ll be wanting to go again.”

“I do.” Since he’s been here going to the library has been one of JC’s favourite things to do. But visiting means having someone take him. Which he gets, but it also means his chances to visit are limited due to everyone being so busy. “You’ve got nothing else to do today?”

“I’m scheduled to help in the control room later, but I’ve some time before then. Plus, you still haven’t told me how you find books.”

JC stands, matching Justin’s pace as they head back toward the library, both content to walk in silence until they reach the barrier, JC’s skin tingling as they step through the force field into the city center.

As soon as they’re safely through, Justin waves at a terminal -- and Lance, JC suspects, and then says, “So, you find books?”

“I do.” JC thinks a moment, trying to work out how to explain what he does and feel. “I can sense them. Sort of, I don’t know what I’m sensing, just it’s something important. And that’s usually some kind of book.”

“Like the uni bond,” Justin says, and while it isn’t exactly like that, at least, not that JC knows considering he’s never bonded with a unicorn, from what he’s seen it’s similar enough.

“I guess, just, I’m sensing inanimate things and not unicorns.” Again JC hesitates, trying to think of ways to describe a feeling that’s just always been there. “It’s like when you bond with your unicorn, how it just feels right, like they’re singing out for you.”

“I get it,” Justin says, still sounding interested, but there’s something else there, something hidden that’s more apparent when he softly adds, “I just wish I could feel it and find my own match”

“Have you always wanted to be a unicorn rider?” JC asks, already suspecting the answer.

“Since I was young,” Justin says, his smile returning for a brief moment. “My mom used to tell me about them. How they were strong and smart and beautiful. And I always said one day I’d have my own bond and be a rider in the city.”

“So you’ve always lived here?” It’s something JC’s wondered, how the people who live in the city actually got here, and why they decided to stay in a place apparently on the verge of a constant tech collapse.

“Not always, my mom brought me here when I was young,” Justin says, his gaze distant as if he’s gone to another time and place. “She had to go, but thought it was better I stay here. So I did.”

“And you became a unicorn trainee?” JC asks, curious to know more.

“Not at first. I worked on data transfer at first, and still do mostly while I’m training.” His steps slowing, Justin looks to one side and back toward the unicorn stables. “I probably will forever if I can’t learn to ride.”

While JC can admit there’s amusement value in seeing Justin battle a donkey, that’s hard to remember now, when Justin looks so dejected, his obvious dream seemingly out of his reach. “But unicorns are different to donkeys. They have to be easier to ride, especially if you get a bond.”

“That’s if I do,” Justin says, and then shakes his head slightly before grinning, as if pushing the previous conversation to one side. “Which I will. I just need to wait. Now, the book. You were telling me how you found it.”

Technically, JC wasn’t doing anything so specific, but he’s willing to go in this new direction and says, “It was buried in a collapsed building way out on the edge of the zones. I could sense something was out there, but it took a while to dig out. When I did I knew I had to get it back to the library.”

“That’s awesome you can do that,” Justin says, sounding impressed. “Does it feel like a buzz? Or an ache in your stomach? Or something hot that makes you shiver?”

Unable to help himself, JC grins and says, “I’ve felt like the last lots of time, but not when something wants to be found. It’s more a mix of the first two.”

“Probably just as well,it gets hot enough outside,” Justin says, nodding at the two women standing guard at the door of the library. “Did you ever look at your book?”

“I had a glance,” and truthfully, JC was tempted to look a lot more. But he didn’t, always aware of air damage and exposing fragile pages to an atmosphere that could easily destroy. “Enough to see it looked important, and weird, I didn’t understand some of the things that I saw.”

“Like birds. Can you imagine those things could fly? And that people used to eat them?” His face screwed up, Justin shakes his head. “Have you seen pictures of them? Those beak things would have to stick in your throat.”

JC grimaces too, but any thoughts of eating birds are brushed aside as he looks around, still awed by the sheer amount of books held in the climate controlled cabinets.

“We should go and see yours,” Justin says, making his way past the computers to a cabinet at the rear of the room. “I’ll get it out.” Holding up his wrist, he rests his comm against a lock on the cabinet, then steps back as the door slowly rolls open, expelling a waft of cool air.

All JC wants is to touch the book himself, but he forces himself to stand aside, waiting as Justin pulls on a pair of gloves, reverently taking hold of the book and taking it to a nearby table where he sets it down under a small forcefield.

“It looks different.” His hand hovering close, JC’s fingers itch as he clenches his fist and stares down at the book, taking in the cover. “Cleaner.”

“That’ll be the lack of dust,” Justin says, his expression serious as he gently touches the cover and looks up at JC. “Can you feel it now?”

“Sort of,” JC says, and he can, but more subtle, like the thing he’s been searching for is in its right place. “It’s there but not as much. It feels good.”

“I wish I could feel it,” Justin says, and then, “Feel anything.”

“You will,” JC says instantly, and while he’s only known Justin a matter of a few weeks, that’s something he’s sure of. “You just need to be patient. You’ll be a rider one day.”

“I hope so.” A brief pause, and Justin’s mood changes again, his smile returning as he says, more confident, “I will,” and then, “Shall I turn to the first page?”

“Yeah,” JC says, trying to remember the brief glance of the page he’s already seen. “I think it’s some kind of instructional manual. One for people.”

“Those are people?” Justin asks, his eyes widening. “They’re very flexible.”

“They are,” JC agrees, trying to memorise what he’s seeing, and then needing to see more, says, “Turn the page.”

~*~*~*~

 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Leaning on the fence, Chris watches as Justin stands close to the unicorn herd. For once he’s not smiling, his expression intent as pointedly, the unicorns ignore Justin completely. “Wandering the zones on your own doesn’t sound like much of a life.”

“It’s not so bad,” JC says, but has to admit to himself, while he did seek out solitude before, after spending time in the city, the prospect isn’t as appealing. Still, he does have to go back, he has to when books and info remain hidden -- treasure troves of knowledge waiting for JC to find them.

Standing next to Chris, JC feels little like the man that was brought to the city a few weeks before. His stomach full -- even if all too often it’s with Lance’s protein surprise -- and his skin back to normal, JC is feeling content. And more than that, he’s starting to feel happy, helped by these people he tentatively thinks could be called friends, something he hasn’t had for a long time.

“Well, you’ll always be welcome,” Chris says, turning his attention from Justin to JC. “And Rolo said she’ll take you for a ride if you like.”

“I do like.” JC grins, well aware being accepted by the unicorns is a big thing. “Tell her I’d be honoured. Just not to go too fast.”

“Rolo doesn’t do slow,” Chris says, his fondness for Rolo a tangible thing. “And tell her yourself when you come back. We’ll take you to the silos, it’s a good run there and back.”

“It’s a date,” JC says, and one he’s looking forward to. “I’ll hold her to it when I get back. But first, I need to get out and search, there’s info waiting to be found.”

“And you’ll find it, I know that.” For the first time since he’s been here, JC turns and see Lance away from the heart of the city. Squinting a little in the bright sunshine, he goes to answer when his comm flashes red, then drops his hand when Joey gives him a pointed look. “Okay. Fine. I said I was taking a break.”

“At least an hour,” Chris says, mock stern, laughing when Lance gives him the finger in response.

“Such vulgarity, don’t you know there are ladies present?” Her grin wide, Kelly walks to the fence, hand in hand with Alecia.

“Where?” Chris asks, exaggeratedly looking around, and JC can’t help laughing, feeling at ease with this group of people who obviously like and respect each other a lot.

Taking a place against the fence, Kelly looks at Justin, who’s still standing perfectly frozen, watching the herd. “How long has he been there?”

Chris looks at his comm. “Nearly an hour now.”

At that Kelly hisses under his breath and JC gets the feeling it isn’t the answer she wanted. Confused, he asks, “Is that too long?”

“If there’s a bond brewing most unis will come close within minutes,” Joey says quietly, resting his arm over Chris’ shoulders as they all keep watching. “Not always, some unis like to keep their bond mates waiting, but not this long.”

“So he might not get a bond?” Knowing how desperate Justin is to be a rider and bond with a unicorn, JC feels upset and the thought, and can sense the others do too. “What happens then?”

“He can try again,” Lance says, and then, “But for some it just doesn’t happen. Justin isn’t a natural rider, but he wants it so much he’s kept practicing and training until he can stay in the saddle a few minutes at least. It’s enough for him to move on and try for a unicorn, but that means nothing if a bond isn’t there.”

JC thinks of the unicorns he’s met, and how they’re part of a family, the bond between owner and unicorn always apparent. Thinking of Justin wanting that so much and failing makes his chest hurt, like he’s back in the dust storm again.

“He’ll always have a role in the city, even a horse rider if he wants,” Chris says, and JC’s sure that’s true, but suspects to Justin it’ll mean nothing. “And sometimes new unicorns appear, it’s just….”

“Wait. Look.” It’s Alecia who’s spoken, her voice hushed but still filled with excitement as she points at the herd. “That one at the back.”

At first JC isn’t sure what she’s seeing, then suddenly he notices one of the younger unicorns, her hair emerald green and her horn glowing a bright pink, her tail navy blue. As a combination it’s striking, but even more so when she tosses her head and stomps at the ground, golden sparks flowing at each impact.

“She looks like a rainbow,” Chris says, standing up on his tiptoes, as if doing so lets him see better.

“She does,” Joey agrees and JC nods, holding his breath when the unicorn starts walking, snorting and flicking her tail as she moves toward Justin. Then stops, looking directly at him, the eye contact between them unbroken, and in that moment, JC knows Justin has made it.

“He’s got his unicorn,” Lance says, sounding pleased.

“He has,” Chris says, and then, “And a showy one, too.”

Joey grins. “Which means she’s perfect for Justin.”

“She is,” Kelly says, and while the whole group are laughing, JC knows they’re not mocking. Each one proud and pleased for Justin as he turns, beaming, his unicorn at his side as they run forward.

And this is why JC will come back. He does need to go out and keep looking, but these weeks have shown he can still have a place to come back to. Maybe not as amazing as the legends and rumours say, but close. A place JC can call home.


End file.
